Ninja dan Siluman
by shinkuizumi11
Summary: Summary: Ninja dan Siluman adalah musuh abadi dimana para ninja sering menculik siluman untuk dijadikan hewan peliharaan atau memperkuat wilayahnya, sedangkan siluman sendiri mereka membunuh dan menghancurkan untuk mengambil bahan makanan dan terus menurus berlanjut selama ribuan tahun. (SasuNaru) BxB, shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Siluman dan Ninja

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke x Naruto

Rated: T (untuk sementara gak tau ke depannya)

Summary: Ninja dan Siluman adalah musuh abadi dimana para ninja sering menculik siluman untuk dijadikan hewan peliharaan atau memperkuat wilayahnya, sedangkan siluman sendiri mereka membunuh dan menghancurkan untuk mengambil bahan makanan dan terus menurus berlanjut selama ribuan tahun

* * *

Disebuah kota yang modern banyak gedung-gedung tinggi menjelang etrdapat perusahaan dimana seorang CEO muda sedang mengejerkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sudah dibiarkan menumpuk selama beberapa bulan kepergiannya ke spanyol untuk mengurus cabang yang disana. "Kau belum selesai pangeran." Ucap gadis berambut merah mudah yang sedang menunggu atasannya.

"Sebentar lagi Sakura, aku tidak menyangka tugas ini terlalu banyak, bahkan yang ada aku malah lembur dan harus batal menjemput sih Keriput." Balas atasannya yang dipanggil pangeran oleh gais bernama Sakura

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, kita sudah bertaman sajak bangku sekolah dasar dan baru kali ini kau begitu lambat dan banyak mengeluh." Ucap Sakura yang sudah melepas formalitasnya

"Aku sudah berusaha keras Sakura dan kau tahu bahwa baru hari ku pulang dari Spanyol, aku harus berurusan dengan para laporan yang sudah seperti gunung Fuji." Balas Sasuke yang memijat batang hidungnya

"Hhhhh... terserah kau lah, tapi jangan lupa kalau hari ini kau juga harus menjenguk ke makamNYA" Balas Sakura

"Baik aku mengerti Sakura." Ucap Sasuke

Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya melihat teman semasa kecil baru kali seperti seorang yang tidak dikenalnya, padahal selama ini yang bisa membuat mood sahabatnya ini buruk hanya orang itu, sayangnya dia meninggal dan soal perihal silsilah keluarga Sasuke, hanya teman terdejatnya termasuk Sakura yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke keturunan langsung dari ninja legendaris bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai dewanya ninja.

"Kau terlihat lelah Sakura." Ucap sahabat Sakura bernama Sara

"Kau pasti tahu Sara kalau sekarang hari apa?" Ucap Sakura

'Sekarang bukannya hari senin.' Batin Sara sambil berfikir dan'Oh iya hari ini haria kematian 'dia' pantas Sakura terlihat lelah dari ruangannya Sasuke.' Tambahnya

Setelah selesai semua pekerjaan, Sasuke langsung keluar menuju lobby lalu menaiki mobil porsche x50 nya dan melaju menuju pemakaman yang harus ditempuh sekitar setengah jam atau lebih tepatnya 32 menit dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam, sesampainya di pemakaman Sasuke segera menuju sebuha makam.

"Maaf ya gara-gara aku. Seandainya waktu itu ku tepat menjemput mu, pasti kita sekarang sudah bahagia." ucap Sasuke mengelus batu nisan makam tersebut. Ditempat lain tepatnya di kaki gunung fuji terdapat bintang jatuh yang menuju hutan Aokigahara

To Be Continue

* * *

Mau coba ceita BxB, Shounen Ai buat yang pertama kali hehehehe... mau coba hal-hal baru soalnya, oh iya kalau ada salah-salah kata atau cerita yang berbelit-berbelit tolong direview ya

makasih


	2. Chapter 2

Siluman dan Ninja  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Sasuke x Naruto  
Rated: T (untuk sementara gak tau ke depannya)  
Summary: Ninja dan Siluman adalah musuh abadi dimana para ninja sering menculik siluman untuk dijadikan hewan peliharaan atau memperkuat wilayahnya, sedangkan siluman sendiri mereka membunuh dan menghancurkan untuk mengambil bahan makanan dan terus menurus berlanjut selama ribuan tahun

* * *

"Uugghh..dimana?" ucap wujud yang telah terjatuh di perdalaman hutan Aokigahara. 'Apa tou-chan dan kaa-chan baik-baik saja dan kuharap begitu.' Batinnya sambil menelusuri hutan berharap dia dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan yang dirinya saja tidak tahu soal hutan tersebut

* * *

Sementara itu ditengah Kota Tokyo perusahaan dengan lambang kipas bernama Uchiwa atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Uchiha berdiri dengan gagah bahkan perusahaan tersebut sukses merebut ekonomi dunia yang selama puluhan tahun dipegang oleh negara tetangga, walau diluar terlihat megah tidak dengan ruangan yang ditempati oleh CEO muda perusahaan tersebut karena sejak pagi dia harus bertempur menyelesai kan pekerjaannya hari ini, karena besok harus pergi ke Itali untuk membantu perusahaan cabang disana.

"Gimana pangeran apa sudah beres?"

"Ya sebentar lagi. Tapi, bisakah kau hentikan panggilan 'pangeran' itu."

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau itu sedang tidak mood ya. Lagipula hari ini kau terlihat emosi terus."

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Jelas ini urusan ku juga jika dirimu sampai kenapa-napa aku juga yang kena getahnya."

"Hhhh...baiklah sejak _Aniki_ ku pulang keadaan rumah sungguh hancur, bahkan dia masih suka membawa perempuan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya."

"Bukannya itu memang sejak SMA, oh iya sebelum pergi kita ke makam 'itu' lagi ya."

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sekretaris yang juga teman dari semasa kecilnya itu dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan yang ditatapnya tidak terlalu menyukai tatapan atasannya tersebut

"Oh ayolah Sasuke bagaimana pun dia masih Sahabat ku Suke, lagipula dia orang pertama yang bisa membuatmu melepaskan wajah datarmu."

"HHhhh... baiklah, ditambah dia akan kesal jika tahu kita tinggal berdua keluar negeri."

"Hahahaha... kau benar sama seperti saat kita ke Amerika, dia sampai tidak mau memaafkan kita." balas Sakura

* * *

 **Flashback**

SMA Tokyo Internasional

"Oh ayolah kami minta maaf, itu karena memang aku diajak."

"Kalau gitu, kenapa kalian berdua pergi tanpa memberitahuku, harusnya kalian memberitahu ku."

"Itu karena waktunya sempit _usuratonkachi_."

"Itu bukan alasan, _teme_."

Sakura pun terpaksa menarik Naruto dari Sasuke karena Sakura tahu sahabatnya terlalu tempramental kalau sudah berurusan dengan teman semasa kecilnya ini. "Baik-baik kami minta maaf dan janji kami akan lakukan apapun untuk kamu memaafkan kami dan kami tidak punya hubungan seperti yang kau tuduhkan." Ucap Sakura

"Benarkah?" Balas Naruto dengan tatapan polos

'Ukh jangan memberikan tatapan itu.' Batin Sakura

'Kenapa kau memberikan tatapan itu, seandainya Sakura tidak ada akan ku habisi kau.' Batin sasuke

(Habisi disini bukan berarti dibunuh atau dihajar atau dipukul, melainkan akan dipaksa untuk 'itu')

"I...iya benar Naru- _kun_." ucap Sakura yang harus menahan godaan dari tampang polos Naruto

"Hhh... baiklah, kalau gitu kalian harus membelikan semua yang kubutuhkan selama seminggu." balas Naruto

"Baik...baik..." Balas keduanya 'Lagipula siapa juga yang tidak akan membelikan mu jika kau sudah punya keinginan begitu.' batin Sasuke

Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke menuruti semua permintaan Naruto selama seminggu dan jujur saja bahkan Sasuke benar-benar kelelahan menghadapi pria kuning ini yang sepertinya mempuanyai bahan bakar berlebih, Sakura pun terpaksa harus Sasuke gendong pulang saking kelelahan.

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura pun telah berada di makam sahabat dekat mereka, Sakura yang sedang berdoa dan Sasuke hanya menunggu Sakura dibelakangnya. "Ne Suke, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua." ucap Sakura

"Baiklah jangan terlalu lama, hari sudah mulai malam." balas Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura untuk memberikan ruang.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura mengelus batu nisan tersebut dengan tatapan sendu."Apa kabar mu Naru?" "Kuharap kau selalu tersenyum disana. Jangan lupa jangan terlalu banyak ramen disana aku dan Sasuke akan terus datang kesini, kami juga minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu jika boleh tahu Sasuke selama seminggu terus menerus menyesali apa yang dia lakukan dia selalu bilang seandainya dapat menjemputmu lebih cepat, kau pasti masih hidup Naru." ucap Sakura yang meneteskan air matanya untuk sahabat dekatnya

"Kau telah selesai."

"Iya, lebih baik kita langsung pulang Suke."

Malam itu dipancaran petir terdapat sosok yang berdiri diatas gedung sambil tersenyum melihat sosok didalam mobil yang baru saja melaju. 'Akhirnya ku temukan dirimu, wahai pewarisku.'

* * *

Di hutan Aokigahara terlihat sosok rubah yang terus berlari menghindari sesuatu dibelakangnya. 'Kenapa mereka bisa mengejarku, harusnya hanya _tou-chan_. yang bisa menggunakan jurus itu. Hah...hah...hah...' batin sih rubah yang sepertinya belum menyadari bahwa sosoknya tidak bisa berubah menjadi manusia atau lebh tepatnya belum bisa. Sosok rubah itu masuk ke celah pohon yang sangat kecil bahkan dirinya harus menunduk supaya bisa masuk.

"Hah...hah... sial kemana rubah itu."

"Lebih kita lapor ke ...- _sama_."

"Kau gila jika ketahuan kita bisa habis dibakar olehnya."

"Tapi lebih baik kita kembali lumayan susah mencarinya jika tanpa sensor."

"Baiklah kita kembali."

'Hah...hah...mereka sudah pergi, tapi ini dimana?' ucap sosok rubah yang terus berjalan tanpa arah.

Krruukkkkk...

'Aku lapar.' tambahnya

Rubah itu terus berjalan Hutan Aokigahara walau terlihat dari atas terlihat hijau tapi di dalamnya seperti hutan mati, jarang terlihat buah yang ada hanya pakaian, sepatu, celan dan tenda bekas para korban bunuh diri di hutan tersebut. Rubah tersebut terus berjalan sampai menuju keluar hutan. Entah kenapa rubah tersebut tahu menuju jalan keluar seolah itu wilayahnya, sesampainya keluar hutan rubah tersebut menuruni jalan menuju kota

* * *

"Pagi, Suke." ucap sang kakak masuk ke kamar Sasuke

"Keluar kau _Baka-Aniki_." Teriak Sasuke sambil melempar koper kewajah sang kakak

"Kenapa kau melempar kopermu hah? Lagipula sekarang libur, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sudah lama kan kita jalan bersama."

"Jalan saja bersama perempuan mu yang kau bawa semalam." balas sasuke dimana masih pagi moodnya sudah dibuat buruk oleh sang kakak

"Kau tidak bisa diajak becanda ya sekarang, sejak kematian 'dia'.

Saat itu Juga Sasuke langsung menerjang Itachi dan memberikan tinjuan kepipinya "Tarik kata-kata mu Itachi jangan ungkit-ungkit 'dia' ke dalam masalah kita." ucap Sasuke sambil terus meninju kedua pipi Itachi

ITachi tidak tinggal diam dia langsung mendorong perut Sasuke kearah pintu kamar Sasuke."Ck, liat dirimu yang sekarang, dirimu yangs ekarang lebih menyedihkan Sasuke. Ku harap kau cepat kembali pulih aku tidak ingin melihat adikku yang hidup dalam keputusasaan setiap malamnya dan kau terlihat menyedihkan Sas" ucap Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke

'Apa benar aku segitu menyedihkan, setelah kepergianmu.' Batin Sasuke sakit saat dirinya mengetahui kematian Naruto, kematian sang kekasih karena kelalaiannya.

setelah selesai menerung Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana Itachi sang menunggunya sambil memakan dango "Kau sudah selesai." ucap Itachi tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke

"Hhhh... baiklah sekarang kita keluar kali saja, kau dapat lebih baik." ucap Itachi membawa (Menyeret) menyeret Sasuke kedalam mobil.

Selama pelajaran Sasuke dan Itachi tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Itachi yang sedang berpikir bagaimana cara supaya Sasuke kembali seperti dulu dimana saat dia bertengkar dengan Sasuke saat Sasuke berdua dengan Naruto, Itachi senang menggoda mereka apalagi Itachi sering memperlihatkan folder-folder porno nya kepada Naruto sampai Sasuke melemparkan bantal atau barang apapun saat Itachi mencoba meracunin pikiran Naruto dengan hal mesum. Disaat itu sesosok rubah melompat ketengah jalan yang dilalui mobil yang dinaiki oleh Uchiha bersaudara

" _Aniki_ awas."

Itachi pun langsung melakukan mengerem mendadak walau harus melakukan _drifting_ membuat sang mobil melakukan tikungan 180 derajat memutari sang sosok tersebut. Sasuke langsung terburu-buru membuka pintu mobil untuk melihat sosok tersebut.

'Rubah? aneh kenapa ada rubah di sekitar kota.' batin Sasuke

"Ada apa Sas...su...ke..." ucap Itachi yang melihat sang rubah dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik. "Bagaimana ini Sas, rubah ini keadaannya begini jika terjadi apa-apa atau sampai mati, _Aniki_ mu bisa masuk penjara." tambahnya yang sepertinya Itachi sudah keluar dari karakter Uchiha

"Ha.. ha... ha... sudah lah yang penting kita bawa rubah ini ke rumah, bagaiman pun dia butuh pertolongan kita." ucap Sasuke dan Itachi hanya mengangguk setuju.

Selama diperjalanan Sasuke terus mengelus bulu sang rubah. Sesaat memorinya mengingat saat dirinya dan Naruto menuju kebun binatang. "Hei Naru memang hewan apa yang ingin kau lihat sampai kita harus membolos?" tanya Sasuke

"Rubah. aku ingin lihat rubah, bagiku rubah itu lucu." jawab Naruto, Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"Ke."

"Suke."

"Sasuke."

Itachi mengoyang-goyangkan pundak sang adik, "ada apa?" balas Sasuke

"Kita sudah sampai dirumah."

mereka berdua pun menghabiskan hari itu dengan merawat sang rubah, Itachi yang tahu bahkan bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sasuke yang selama ini benci dengan hewan. Tapi, entah kenapa sih rubah berhasil mencuri perhatian sang adik, bahkan sang adik terus menjaga rubah tersbut setelah dirinya juga yang mengobati lukanya dan sampai malam pun rubah itu tidur bersama Sasuke

* * *

"Jadi kau gagal."

"Maaf..maafkan kami Tuan."

"Ck, _amaterasu."_

"Hhhwwaa..."

"Panggilkan tim itu kehadapan saya."

"Baik Tuan, akan saya panggilkan."

"Kau tenang saja adik, akan ku pastikan bahwa seluruh ras siluman akan mati." ucap sosok misterius sambil tersenyum diatas abu para anak buahnya yang telah dibakar oleh api hitam

To be continue

* * *

Chapter 2nya gimana? kurang panjang ya wordnya. oh iya jika ada saran atau masukkan bisa lewat review ya makasih. Sekarang kita akan jawab yang telah mereview di chapter

* * *

R&A

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: wah. dia itu naru khan?

A: Yups benar yang di maksud dia oleh Sasuke dan sakura di chapter 1 itu adalah Naruto

Habibah794: waahh. jadi naru siluman nih. hihihi.. ngebayangin naru punya telinga rubah.. kyaaa.. doi pasti ok banget., tumben si sasuke gak dingin.. dia ooc nih perannya.. yosh lanjut

A: Iya Naru siluman rubah tapi beda dimensi, naruto yang di dimensi sasuke sudah mati untuk sasuke tidak dingin karena dia belum bisa menerima kematian naruto di dimensinya

Uzumaki Ruby: siapa makam itu? kok naru-chan gak muncul TT yoshhhh ganbateee!

A: itu makam naruto yang ada di dimensi Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto muncul diawal sebagai sosok rubah.

ryu sn25: Typo, Eyd, cek dulu sebelum di publish, Author san ! Jangan tersinggung -" semangat lanjutinnya!

A: hehehehe... masih ada Typo ya, ok saya akan semangat lagi

Arum Junnie: ada beberapa typo dan kata yang hilang. moga chap depan bisa diperbaiki

A: hehehehe... masih ada Typo ya, ok saya akan semangat lagi

Guest: siapa yang meninggal?

A: Naruto dari dimensi Sasuke

michhazz: makam siapa yang di datengin Sasuke? Naruto disini jadi apa? siluman kah? penasaran...

ini sepertinya kalimatnya ada yg ke potong ya? :  
\- bahwa baru hari ku pulang dari Spanyol, - (rasanya aneh pas baca )  
\- melihat teman semasa kecil baru kali seperti  
seorang yang tidak dikenalnya, - ( kan lebih enak dibaca kalo gini " melihat teman semasa kecil'nya' baru kali 'ini' seperti  
seorang yang tidak dikenalnya, " )  
\- Seandainya waktu itu ku tepat menjemput mu, pasti kita sekarang sudah bahagia - ( lebih enak gini " Seandainya waktu itu 'A'ku tepat 'waktu' menjemput mu, pasti kita sekarang sudah bahagia " )

ini ada beberapa typo :  
\- tinggi menjelang etrdapat  
\- mengejerkan  
\- spanyol  
\- merah mudah ( yg bener merah muda )  
\- menjemput sih Keriput ( yg bener " menjemput si keriput )  
\- bertaman sajak  
\- terdejatnya  
\- hari ini haria  
\- Setelah selesai semua pekerjaan ( ini lebih enak di baca kalo tulisannya gini " Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya " )  
\- sebuha

maaf kalo koreksi saya mengganggu

neeext senpai

ganbatte senpaiii

lestarikan ff SasuNaru...

GANBATTE  
GANBATTE  
GANBATTE #teriakalapemandusorak

A: Sasuke mengunjungi makam Naruto yang ada di dimensinya.

Naruto yang ada di dimensi Ssauke dia manusi tapi sudah meninggal, sedangkan Naruto yang satunya dia siluman tapi beda dimensi.

alah saya berterima kasih sudah memperjelas kesalahan saya

* * *

Baiklah sekian dulu, terima kasih yang sudah mereview di chapter 1 rupanya masih byk kesalahan yang saya buat semoga yang chapter 2 ini sudah berkurang kesalahannya


	3. Chapter 3

Siluman dan Ninja

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke x Naruto

Rated: T (untuk sementara gak tau ke depannya)

Summary: Ninja dan Siluman adalah musuh abadi dimana para ninja sering menculik siluman untuk dijadikan hewan peliharaan atau memperkuat wilayahnya, sedangkan siluman sendiri mereka membunuh dan menghancurkan untuk mengambil bahan makanan dan terus menurus berlanjut selama ribuan tahun

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota Tokyo, bahkan burung-burung saling bernyanyi merdu matahari yang mulai menampakkan sinarnya sampai

"GGGyyyyyaaaaa..." Teriakan sih pangeran perusahaan dipagi indah sampai membuat sang kakak terkejut dan membuat kopi yang sedang diminumnya tersiram ke mukanya "Panas...panas..." teriak sang kakak dan pagi yang terlalu OOC di kediaman Uchiha yang bisa dibilang damai saat pagi hari

"Hei _baka Otouto-yo_ kenapa kau teriak seperti itu, kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung." ucap Itachi sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke

"Kau kira aku peduli, dan lagipula itu tidak mungkin karena dalam sejarah keluarga kita tidak ada yang punya penyakit tersebut dan juga bagaimana caramu masuk _baka-aniki_." balas Sasuke sengit

Disaat kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini sedang adu mulut sesosok makhluk dalam selimut Sasuke yang sepertinya lebih besar membuat Itachi mengalihkan padangannya kepada sosok tersebut dan Itachi pun menarik selimut, mata Itachi langsung membulat sempurna melihat sosok itu. "Sasuke tak ku sangka kalau kau rupanya sedang-"

"Singkirkan pikiran mesum mu _aniki_ , aku juga terkejut melihat pertama kali." Balas Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi

Tapi disaat yang sama kedua Uchiha tersebut memperhatikan baik-baik sosok yang ada di kasur Sasuke, rambutnya pirang, sepasang kumis rubah, ekor dan telinga rubah. Sasuke lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya "Na..ru...to..." Gumam Sasuke walau Itachi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Nnngghhh... ini dimana?" Ucap Naruto yang baru membuka matanya.

"Naru,-mmmmppphhh..." Ucap Sasuke terputus karena tangan Itachi menutup mulutnya dan menariknya keluar

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke diluar kamar Sasuke

"Kau serius dia Naruto."

"Kau sendiri melihatnya kan."

"Tapi ekor dan telinganya?"

"Ck, baiklah aku mengerti maksudmu."

Sasuke dan Itachi pun masuk kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Naruto pun hanya memeringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan dua sosok di depannya. "Kalian Siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Uchiha Itachi dan dia adik ku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Itachi ramah yang membuat Sasuke ingin menarik rambut panjang sang kakak.

"U...uzumaki Naru..to.."

"Baiklah Uzumaki- _san_ , lebih baik kita makan dan Sasuke kau berikan beberapa baju untuk Uzumaki- _san_." Ucap Itachi sambil menunjukkan senyum kepada sang adik, sedangkan sang adik hanya bisa mendecih kecil, ngeliat tingkah sang kakak yang sepertinya akan membuat pikirannya semakin rumit. Saat Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Sasuke menuju laci bajunya dan mencari beberapa helai baju untuk sih 'Naruto'.

Naruto yang memperhatikan Sasuke melihat baju milik Sasuke yang memiliki gambar kipas. Membuat otak Naruto berputar tentang desanya. "Ggyyyaaa... jangan sakitin Naru...jangan sakitin Naru..."

Sasuke yang sedang mencari baju sukses keplanya terkena rak pembatas di lemari bajunya. Tapi, bukan itu yang jadi masalah dengan menghiraukan rasa sakit di kepala belakangnya dan menuju Naruto yang sepertinya ketakutan melihat Sasuke.

"Menjauh...menjauh... jangan sakitin Naru...jangan sakitin Naru..." Naruto terus mengusir Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke terus mendekat disaat Sasuke sudah menjulurkan tangannya supaya bisa memeluk 'Naruto'. Itachi langsung memukul kepala Sasuke dan menariknya keluar.

"Maaf ya Naruto, sepertinya adikku membuat masalah. Oh iya, sarapan sudah siap dan untuk baju biar aku saja yang menyiapkannya." Ucap Itachi sambil kembali membawa Sasuke keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah semua beres Naruto sudah berpakaian dan menyantap sarapan bersama Sasuke dan Itachi. "Aku berangkat."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Dia mau ke kantor, adikku itu dia CEO diperusahaan milik keluarga ini."

"Kantor?CEO?"

"Bagaimana ya. kau ingin melihatnya?"

Disaat Itachi menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju mobil Sasuke yang sedang dipanaskan, melihat kedua orang tersebut Sasuke langsung mempunyai firasat bahwa ini akan buruk.

"Hei Sas?"

"Hn."

"Kau bawa Naruto ke kantor, sepertinya dia tertarik."

"Hah? jangan bercanda _baka-aniki_. Kau kira bagaimana reaksi dikantor nanti."

"Sudah-sudah bilang saja jika ekor dan telinga Naruto itu _cosplay_." Bisik Itachi

"Baiklah...baiklah..."

Sasuke dengan berat hati mengajak 'Naruto' ke kantornya selama diperjalanan mereka berdua saling diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

'Sepertinya dia memang bukan 'Naruto' yang dia kenal ditambah ekor dan telinganya bisa-bisa kantornya akan berisik bahkan lebih berisik dari biasanya'

"Baiklah kita sampai." Sasuke juga membuka kan pintu mobil untuk Naruto, mereka berdua pun terus melangkah menuju ruangan milik Sasuke. Tapi, untuk sampai sana pertama Sasuke memilih tangga darurat sampai lantai 5 setelah itu menuju lift hingga ruangannya, sebelum masuk ke ruangannya Sasuke melihat sekitar jika pegawainya tidak ada dan segera masuk keruangannya, disaat Sasuke ingin menuju kursinya

"Hei pangeran." Ucap Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"A..apa yang kau lakuakan Sakura."

"Menyerahkan dokumen, lalu dia siapa?" Tunjuk Sakura kepada Naruto yang sedang membuka pintu kamar mandi diruangan Sasuke

"Bisa kau jaga rahasia."

"Bisa."

"Walau kepada Ino"

"Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Iya...iya... memang kenapa?"

Sasuke pun menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi kepadanya sejak kemarin kepada Sakura, selain kekasihnya. Sakuralah sahabat terdekat Sasuke karena memang mereka selalu bersama. Sakura yang mendengarkan hanya bisa diam dan melihat mata Sasuke untuk menemukan setitik kebohongan dalam ucapannya dan Sakura tidak menemukan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, jadi dia seperti alien begitu."

"Aku sendiri juga bingung untuk menjelaskannya."

"Tapi dia memang benar-benar mirip, hanya kulitnya saja yang berbeda."

"Benar, kalau 'dia' kulitnya putih sedangkan 'Naruto yang ini lebih kecoklatan."

"Jadi gimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Soal dia."

"Jika dia tidak membuat kantor ini-"

Braakkk...Praang...

"-Beran-takan."

Sasuke pun menuju kamar mandi dan melihat Naruto memecahkan gelas yang terbuat dari keramik untuk menyimpan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke langsung menuju pojok kamar mandi sambil memeluk ekornya yang gemetar.

"Hhhh..."

Sasuke pun langsung membereskan pecahan tersebut yang dibantu oleh Sakura, sedangkan Naruto dia mempunyai firasat yang buruk dikarenakan instingnya dan juga masa lalunya yang melihat gambar yang sama yang dilihatnya di depan kantornya dengan manusia yang melenyapkan desanya bahkan membunuh kedua orang tuanya dengan kejam.

"Maaf...Naru mohon jangan sakitin Naru, Naru akan berusaha menggantinya." Ucap Naruto gemetar

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kau diam saja dan jangan menyentuh apapun." Balas Sasuke dengan nada membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan

"Hhhhh... kau lebih baik tidak melakukan hal itu Sasuke." Ucap Sakura mendekati Naruto

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura."

"U...uzumaki..Naru..to..." Balas Naruto gemetar

* * *

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami Tuan." Ucap kelima sosok sambil membungkuk kepada Tuannya

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan."

"Iya tuan."

"Baiklah cari penerusku dan sih rubah tengik."

"Tapi tuan untuk apa? jika sih rubah kami paham, tapi yang satunya."

"Ku ingin mengambil kekuatan tersembunyi dalam tubuhnya, tapi sepertinya kakaknya bahkan bisa ku asumsikan bahwa keluarganya juga tidak tahu bahwa anak bungsunya merupakan penerusku."

"Baik Tuan, kami laksanakan." Ucap kelimanya kembali alalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dalam kegelapan dan hanya terdapat sepasang mata merah yang menyala.

* * *

Selama di kantor Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto yang hanya diam di pojok ruangan Sasuke sambil memeluk ekornya, sejak kejadian di kamar mandi Naruto terus diam tanpa membuka suara sedikit pun. Sasuke hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya ini seperti dirinya menyiksa hewan peliharaannya yang nakal, lagipula jika hanya gelas Sasuke bisa membelinya sebanyak yang dia mau.

"Hhhh... apa kau lapar?" Tanya Sasuke selembut mungkin, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

'Tapi apa yang bisa dikasih apa mungkin daging, makanan hewan atau apa.'

Kkkrruuukkkk...

'Sial, lebih baik ku telepon saja.' batin Sasuke yang sepertinya dirinya juga lapar

"Hei kau suka pizza?" Tanya Sasuke yang menelepon restoran pizza. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bingung. "Hhh...sudahlah nanti kau coba sendiri." Tambah Sasuke dan kembai memesan pizza untuk dirinya dan 'Naruto'. Sedngkan Naruto hanya mengangguk, dikarenakan dirinya disatu sisi dia masih belum terbiasa dengan semua ini dan kedua dia masih terlalu takut oleh seorang yang sedang duduk dikursi yang menatap sebuah kotak datar didepannya. Beberapa saat penasanan Sasuke datang keruangannya, Sasuke pun langsung membayarnya secara tunai.

"Makanlah." ucap Sasuke memberikan pizza kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya memperhatikan Sasuke memakan makanan yang sama dengannya, Naruto pun mencoba memakan potongan pizza tersebut. Disaat itu mtanya Naruto langsung berbinar dan memakan pizza tersebut dengan lahap. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dari ujung matanya membuat garis senyum dibibirnya karena dia seperti melihat Narutonya sedang melahap ramen. Setelah makan Naruto langsung tertidur dengan ekor dibuat melingkar ke tubuhnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya lngsung membawa Naruto menuju kamarnya diruangan tersebut dan akan menjemputnya saat pekerjaan di kantornya selesai.

'Malam ini aku akan memintanya untuk menceritakan semuanya.'

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya lelah dan ingin sekali untuk tidur, Sasuke pun langsung menuju _vending machine_ ditempat Naruto tadi duduk dan menekan tombol kopi hitam, setelah meminumnya beberapa kali Sasuke kembali ke mejanya dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Waktu pun terus berjalan. Tapi, anehnya Sasuke tidak mendengar suara dari kamar diruangannya yang di dalam terdapat sosok Naruto, Sasuke yang penasaran masuk keruangan tersebut dan melihat Naruto sedang memandangi awan di langit yang biru. Naruto yang telinganya bergerak karena pintu terbuka langsung menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang memandangi dirinya

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng lalu turun dari kasur. "Baiklah sekarang kita pulang." Tambahnya. Sasuke memilih pulang lebih malam, supaya Naruto tidak ada yang melihatnya, jika ada yang melihatnya Naruto bisa masuk karantina, bahkan bisa dimasukkan ke lab untuk diteliti dengan alasan kepentingan Negara. Sasuke pun langsung membawa Naruto ke dalam mobil dan melaju untuk pulang kerumah. Sasuke pun sedikit bernafas lega saat masuk ke rumah.

"Kami pu-" Ucapan Sasuke karena di dalam rumahnya terdapat keluarganya dan keluarga Hyuuga juga keluarga Sabaku.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Sasuke." ucap sang kaa-san

"I..iya, oh iya kaa-san aku langsung ke kamar saja." ucap Sasuke menarik Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya dengan cepat masuk kamar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" ucap Mikoto bingung melihat sang putra bungsunya

"Sekarang kau diam dikamar." ucap Sasuke tegas dan Naruto hanya bisa menggangguk sambil merapatkan mantel yang dikasih Itachi sejak pagi. Setelah selesai Sasuke menemui ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang mengobrol bersama keluarga Sabaku dan keluarga Hyuuga. Saat sampai diruangan Sasuke membungkuk hormat kepada kedua kelurga tersebut dan duduk disebelah sang kakak

'Dimana Naruto?' bisik Itachi

'Dikamarku.' balas Sasuke

"Jadi Sasuke, mulai besok perusahaan Hyuuga dan Sabaku akan menjalin kerjasama dengan kita, karena kau harus bisa berteman dengan mereka." Ucap Fugaku

"Baik Tou-san." balas Sasuke

"Nah Sasuke bawa Gaara dan Neji juga Hinata ke kamar mu ya." ucap Mikoto

"Hah?" Sasuke terkejut bahkan'sangat'

Dengan berat Hati Sasuke membawa ketiga calon teman dan juga calon koleganya ke kamarnya, sesampainya di depan kamar Sasuke meminta ketiga orang tersebut untuk menunggu sebentar dan Saat Sasuke masuk, Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membawa Naruto ke kamar mandi dan seperti sebelumnya Naruto dilarang untuk mengeluarkan suara. Setelah selesai Sasuke membiarkan ketiga orang di depan pintu kamarnya masuk dan saat di dalam kamar semua tidak ada yang mulai berbicara karena bagaimana pun mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Jadi kalian yang akan menjalin kerja sama."

"Hm."

"Begitulah."

"Baiklah semoga kita dapat bekerja sama yang baik Sabaku- _san_ dan Hyuuga- _san_." ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan pertama yang menyambutnya adalah Neji "Ya semoga kita bisa bekerja sama Uchiha- _san."_ Ucap Neji dan berikutnya Gaara juga bicara yang sama. Sedangkan, Hinata hanay menunduk malu melihat Sasuke.

Sesudah pertemuan ketiga keluarga tersebut, Sasuke langsung membukakan pintu kamar mandi, Di dlaam kamar mandi, Naruto hanya duduk di pinggir bath up. "Keluarlah malam ini kau tidur di futon dan biar ku siapkan dan besok tolong ceritakan semua" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke.

* * *

Malam di langit Tokyo terdapat burung hantu besar yang sepertinya sedang mencari mangsa. "Kita tidak bisa menemukannya 'Danna'." ucap seseorang diatas burung tersebut kepada partnernya

"Lebih baik kita cepat, karena kita sudah membuatnya menunggu." balas seseorang dibelakangnya yang dipanggil dengan sebutan danna tersebut

Didekat dermaga terdapat sosok yang mirip hiu keluar dari air "Sepertinya dia tidak ada disini, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ditempat yang terdapat banyak burung besar yang terbuat dari besi juga tidak." ucap sosok yang muncul dalam kegelapan muncul sosok pria dengan masker

To Be Continue

* * *

Maaf nih baru bisa terbit, oh iya selmat menunaikan ibadah puasa 1437 H, bagi yang menjalankannya. Buat yang sedang berpuasa jangan sampai tergoda ya dengan makanannya

* * *

R & A

Habibah794: Ngapain ras rumah mo di bantai...?

ada kyuu-chan kagak..?  
brati ortu naru udah mati..?  
ato belum..?  
di dimensi naru yg jadi siluman apa ada sasuke..?  
penasaran juga siapa tuh amaterasu..  
yosh lanjuuutttt

A: Ras rubah termasuk ras terkuat nanti Naruto yang akan menceritakannya.

kalau Kyuubi kayanya liat seiring ceritanya deh, soalnya belum kepikiran.

iya ortu naru sudah mati

di dimensi Naruto yang jadi siluman Sasuke tidak ada

michhazz: yattaaa update cepet..

aigooo siapa yg ngejar2 Naruto? kok bisa amaterasu?

knpa Naruto gak bisa berubah wujud dari wujud rubahnya?

penasaran nich knpa Naruto(di dimensi Sasuke) meninggal..

apa di kalimat ini ada kata yg kepotong?  
" dimana Itachi sang  
menunggunya sambil memakan dango "

\- Rubah itu terus berjalan Hutan Aokigahara - ( harusnya sebelum kata Hutan ada tambahan kata 'Di'nya kan? )

\- "Kau tidak bisa diajak becanda ya sekarang,  
sejak kematian 'dia'. - ( di akhir kalimat kurang tanda petik penutup ( " ) )

\- "Hhhh... baiklah sekarang kita keluar kali saja,  
kau dapat lebih baik." ucap Itachi membawa  
(Menyeret) menyeret Sasuke kedalam mobil. - (ini maksud Itachi Sasuke dapat apa? pacar gitu kah? btw disini kata 'menyeret'nya kebanyakan )

typonya udah berkurang dari pada kemarin..  
ini typo2 di chap ini :  
\- lebh tepatnya  
\- celan  
\- sasuke  
\- ITachi  
\- yangs ekarang  
\- Selama pelajaran. ( harusnya "Selama perjalanan" kan? )  
\- tersbut

neeext senpai

ganbatte senpaiiii

lestarikan ff SasuNaru...

GANBATTE  
GANBATTE  
GANBATTE #teriakalapemandusorak

A: yang pasti dari clan Uchiha

bukannya tidak bisa tapi lebih tepatnya belum menguasainya dia akan berubah menjadi sosok rubh saat kelelahan

alasan Naruto di dimensi Sasuke meninggal akan diceritakan oleh Sasuke

Wah masih banyak typo ya hhmmm... baiklah saya berusaha lebih baik lagi

Uzumaki Ruby: huaaaa akhirnya up jugaaaa

kyaaaa rubahnya warna apa?  
apa naruto berekor 9?  
yg bunuh ortu naru siapa senpai?  
yoshhhh ganbateeee

A: rubahnya berwarna jingga keemasan seperti saat matahari terbenam

untuk ekor Naruto ya ekor 9 tapi untuk diawal Naruto ekornya masih satu

petunjuknya clan Uchiha

Dewi15:siapa yang memburu Naru?

kok bisa pake Ameterasu? apakah Uchiha?  
lanjut dong..  
penasaran nih..

A: Yups benar clan Uchih yang memburu Naru


End file.
